


Rich set a fire and he burn down the house

by Ducydoo2000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducydoo2000/pseuds/Ducydoo2000
Summary: I couldn't find any mountain dew red i had asked everyone at the party! i couldn't get the S.Q.U.I.P out i have to do something else to stop them.





	Rich set a fire and he burn down the house

**Author's Note:**

> ??????? Uhhhh first archive of our own fanfic idk what I'm doing, can you even post fanfic''s on a mobile phone??? Guess we'll find out 
> 
> Instagram is @ducydoo_writing_2000

I couldn't find any mountain dew red i had asked everyone at the party! i couldn't get the S.Q.U.I.P out i have to do something else to stop them. "It's Halloween aaaggh...yeah it's Halloween aaahhhhggg" I mumble out as I stumble into Jake's garage as my body started to spaz out from the S.Q.U.I.P reactivating, I fell to the floor as my S.Q.U.I.P gave me a shock, I let out a sob my lisp coming through a bit "I can't get rid of you! But I won't let you get inside anyone else!!" "And how do you plan on stopping us?" I heard My S.Q.U.I.P asked, it had a female voice this time, it was my mother again....it always looks like my mother in serious situations to make me listen, I looked around the garage to see if I could spot my S.Q.U.I.P I couldn't see it but I spotted something else instead a gasoline container, I got up and stumbled over to the gasoline container my Jason mask falling off my face as I walked "with this!" I gasped out as I grabbed the container and started pouring it out onto the garage floor


End file.
